magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Hexe Lilli: Episode List
First Season '1- "Lilli und der Wilde Westen" ("Lilly In The Wild West")' Airdate: September 7, 2004 '2- "Lilli im Märchenland" ("Lilly and Prince Charming")' Airdate: October 15, 2004 '3- "Lilli in der Steinzeit" ("Lilly in the Stone Age")' Airdate: September 6, 2004 '4- "Lilli in Atlantis" ("Lilly and Atlantis")' Airdate: September 9, 2004 '5- "Lilli im Dinoland" ("Lilly and the Dinosaurs")' Airdate: October 20, 2004 '6- "Lilli und die geheimnisvolle Mumie" ("Lilly and the Mystery of the Mummy")' Airdate: October 21, 2004 '7- "Lilli und das Ungeheuer von Loch Ness" ("Lilly and the Loch Ness Monster")' Airdate: October 22, 2004 '8- "Lilli und Herkules" ("Lilly and Hercules")' Airdate: October 25, 2004 '9- "Lilli und die Rieseninsekten" ("Lilly and the Giant Insects")' Airdate: October 26, 2004 '10- "Lilli und die Wikinger" ("Lilly and the Vikinks")' Airdate: October 27, 2004 '11- "Lilli und Robin Hood" ("Lilly and Robin Hood")' Airdate: October 28, 2004 '12- "Lilli im Regenwald" ("Lilly in the Rain Forest")' Airdate: October 29, 2004 '13- "Lilli und Leonardo" ("Lilly and Leonardo")' Airdate: November 1, 2004 Second Season '1 (14)- "Lilli und König Artus" ("Lilly and King Arthur")' Airdate: May 9, 2007 Rather than finding King Arthur, Lilly and Hector meet the younger Arthur instead. The young Arthur lacks confidence and the skills required to become part of the young knights camp run by Lancelot. Lilly and Hector try to help Arthur by training him to pass the tests of courage. Surprisingly Arthur passes several tests! But when Arthur has to pull a sword out of a stone in Merlin's garden, Arthur discovers another surprise. '2 (15)- "Lilli und Kolumbus" ("Lilly in the New World")' Airdate: May 10, 2007 '3 (16)- "Lilli und die drei Musketiere" ("Lilly and the Musketeers")' Airdate: May 11, 2007 '4 (17)- "Lilli und der Zauberkünstler" ("Lilly and Houdini")' Airdate: May 14, 2007 '5 (18)- "Lilli und der Goldrausch" ("Lilly and the Gold Rush")' ' ' '6 (19)- "In acht Tagen um die Welt" ("Lilly Around the World in Eight Days")' Airdate: April 16, 2007 '7 (20)- "Lilli und der Meisterdetektiv" ("Lilly and the Master Detective")' Airdate: May 17, 2007 '8 (21)- "Lilli in Hollywood" ("Lilly in Hollywood")' Airdate: May 18, 2007 '9 (22)- "Lilli im Koboldland" ("Lilly and the Leprechauns")' Airdate: May 21, 2007 '10 (23)- "Lilli und Frankensteins Monster" ("Lilly and Frankensteins Monster")' Airdate: May 22, 2007 '11 (24)- "Lilli und der chinesische Drache" ("Lilly in China")' Airdate: May 23, 2007 '12 (25)- "Lilli wird Piratin" ("Lilly and the Pirates")' Airdate: May 24, 2007 '13 (26)- "Lilli fliegt zum Mond" ("Lilly on the Moon")' Airdate: May 25, 2007 Third Season '1 (27)- "Lilli und das geheime Zimmer"' '2 (28)- "Lilli und das Wildpferd"' Airdate: September 29, 2014 '3 (29)- "Lilli und das Abenteuer auf dem Titicacasee"' Airdate: September 30, 2014 '4 (30)- "Lilli und die Dracheninsel"' Airdate: October 01, 2014 '5 (31)- "Lilli wird Prinzessin"' Airdate: October 02, 2014 '6 (32)- "Lilli und das Haibaby"' Airdate: October 3, 2014 '7 (33)- "Lilli und das Eskimomädchen"' Airdate: October 6, 2014 '8 (34)- "Lilli und Hektors großer Traum"' Airdate: October 7, 2014 '9 (35)- "Lilli und die Operndiva"' Airdate: October 8, 2014 '10 (36)- "Lilli und das Wüstenabenteuer"' Airdate: October 9, 2014 '11 (37)- "Lilli und das Geisterschwert"' Airdate: October 10, 2014 '12 (38)- "Lilli und das magische Drachenritual"' Airdate: October 13, 2014 '13 (39)- Lilli und der Schluckauf' Airdate: October 14, 2014 '14 (40)- "Lilli bei den Olympischen Spielen' Airdate: October 15, 2014 '15 (41)- "Lilli und der Fluch des Pharao"' ' Airdate: October 16, 2014' '16 (42)- "Lilli und das Geheimnis des Parfums"' Airdate: October 17, 2014 '17 (43)- "Lilli und das geheime Kuchenrezept"' Airdate: October 20, 2014 '18 (44)- "Lilli und das verrückte Roboterhaus"' Airdate: October 21, 2014 '19 (45)- "Lilli und der Indianerjunge"' Airdate: October 22, 2014 '20 (46)- "Lilli und die Flucht aus der Festung"' Airdate: October 23, 2014 '21 (47)- "Lilli und das erste Fahrradrennen der Welt"' Airdate: October 24, 2014 '22 (48)- "Lilli und Aladins gestohlene Wunderlampe"' Airdate: October 27, 2014 '23 (49)- "Lilli und Hektor in Australien"' Airdate: October 28, 2014 '24 (50)- "Lilli und der Kung Fu Mönch"' Airdate: October 29, 2014 '25 (51)- "Lilli und das Geheimnis der verschwundenen Bienen"' Airdate: October 30, 2014 '26 (52)- "Lilli und das Dorf der Vampire"' Airdate: October 31, 2014 Category:Hexe Lilli Page